El Reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Todos conocemos la saga evil al derecho y al reves, pero ahora la historia comienza desde el comienzo, desde el separamiento de los gemelos hasta Re-Birthday/ Entre y Lean! :D Dejen review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Aquí yo de nuevo, con un nuevo fic :) La verdad este fic, no se me hubiera ocurrido de no ser por mi Onii, que me ayudo mucho con este fic nwn Gracias! Bueno, para empezar, ¿Por qué de la Saga evil? Ya se, hay muchas de la saga evil, pero simplemente no pude resistirme a hacerlo,espero les guste el fic, este es solo el Prologo, Disfruten! :D]**_

- Vamos... dime donde esta ella-dijo la mujer de armadura carmesí antes de darme otra patada

- Ahh ya te lo dije no lo se tendrás que conformarte conmigo

- En serio que eres un tonto... esa mujer morirá por toda su maldad y sus pecados, tu solo fuiste un sirviente y aun así estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella?

- Rin...Rin sama... es mi princesa... daré mi vida con gusto con tal de que no la atrapen...

Recibí una patada en el rostro la cual me dejo inconciente, así era todos los días, una sesión de tortura para revelar donde se encontraba aquella ala que llamaban hija de la maldad, la mujer de armadura carmesí después de capturarme se dio cuenta de que yo no era ella, pero hizo mandar a todos los soldados a que no dijeran nada, intentaba hacer que yo le confesara donde se encontraba la princesa... ahh Rin sama... mi princesa, había un oscuro secreto que nadie conocía sobre nosotros dos... todo empezó cuando éramos bebes... nos separaron al nacer por cuestiones políticas y...

_**Recuerden este es solo el prologo eh e.e antes de que comienzen a preguntar por lo demas del fic, donde esta? En mi compu (H) pero aun asi quizas lo suba hasta el proximo fin de semana, ya que ando acabando la escuela y eso me quita tiempo de mas, bueno nos vemos luego! Saludos! **_

_**Atte… Eliza Kagamine**_


	2. Chapter 2

_{Tanto tiempo sin actualizar algunas de mis historias ._. Pero! Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Por lo cual la mayoria de mi tiempo estara dedicado a mis historiias nwn _

_**Ni Vocaloid, ni sus personajes ni esta saga me pertenecen, Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha y la gran Saga evil pertenece al gran Mothy}**_

_**Dicho esto, comenzemos con el fic:**_

_-¡Len, mira mira!- Una voz me llama, una voz aguda y muy hermosa, voltee y vi a mi querida hermana mayor con una corona de flores que acababa de hacer._

_-¡Es muy hermosa Onee-Chan!- Le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrío y me la dio._

_-Es tuya- Me dijo sonriendo, yo la tome y sonreí tiernamente._

_-Gracias Onee-Chan- Le dije aun sonriendo._

_-Rin… Len… -Nos llamo una voz que conocíamos más que bien, volteamos nuestros rostros y vimos a nuestra madre y nuestro padre ambos con un semblante serio._

_-¿Madre?-Preguntamos al unísono yo y mi querida hermana._

_-Rin… Len… ¿saben que Rin… es mayor por unos minutos verdad?-Su voz sonaba cada vez mas y mas seria con cada palabra, yo y Rin nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Madre?-Pregunto Rin mas que inocente, yo ya me temía que algo malo iba a pasar._

_-Rin…cuando yo muera, tu tomaras mi lugar, pero… Len deberá irse… ya que el será un simple sirviente, por ser menor…- Y nuestro destino quedo marcado… Rin me veía asustada y triste, yo me quede serio._

_-¡No! ¡Madre por favor no! ¡No quiero alejarme de Len!-Empezó a gritar Rin, muy adolorida, yo la mire sorprendido._

_-Nada se puede hacer Rin-Y la voz de nuestro padre por fin se escucho, el se acerco a nosotros me cargo y me empezó a alejar de Rin. Yo intente forcejear, pero fue inútil._

_-¡RIIIN!-La llame por última vez viendo como me llevaban en un carruaje, alejándome de mi hermana gemela…_

Han pasado los años y eh crecido mucho, ya tengo 14 años de edad, hace unos 7 meses mi madre había fallecido por una enfermedad (o eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre) obviamente no fui al funeral ya que aun no podía regresar al castillo, pero ahora que tengo 14 años, me dijeron que ya podía regresar.

Mire por la ventana del carruaje todo el extenso jardín del castillo, aquel castillo en el que nací, crecí, y viví junto a mi hermana.

Suspire mientras recordaba aquellos momentos junto a mi hermana Rin, tantos años tan alejado de ella, me preguntaba… ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Cómo habría tomado la muerte de nuestra madre? Pero en momentos como estos, Rin ya no podía pensar en eso… ya que ella era ahora la princesa del reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad…

Observe por la ventana el inmenso castillo, aquel donde viví solo pocos años hasta que me separaron de mi hermana, no sentía nervios ni nada, lo único en lo que pensaba es… ¿Ella aun me recordara?

Las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran muy pocas, pero se valía soñar ¿No?

Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo enfrente del palacio, me baje lentamente viendo todo, solo muy pocas cosas habían cambiado, pero algunas seguían exactamente igual de cuando era niño.

Baje del carruaje una pequeña maleta, que contenía solo lo necesario.

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal del inmenso castillo, toque la puerta tres veces esperando respuesta, hasta que una chica de cabello rubio recogido en un coleta de lado, muy larga, abrió la puerta, la observe, era muy linda, ojos azules (no tanto como los míos) tez blanca y llevaba puesto el típico vestido de sirvienta.

-¿Tu eres Len?-Pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo y note en su mirada un poco de sorpresa.

-Así es-Respondí educadamente con una sonrisa, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Akita Neru- Dijo haciéndome entrar al castillo y cerraba la puerta una vez que entre.

-Es un lindo nombre-Dije sinceramente con una sonrisa viendo todo a mi alrededor, pero algo en especifico llamo mi atención.

Era un cuadro enorme, más grande que la puerta principal del castillo, recuerdo bien que antes el cuadro era de nuestra difunta madre: Sweet Ann, pero ahora el cuadro era de la actual princesa del Reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad: Kagamine Rin, mi querida hermana.

-Por aquí joven Len-Dijo Neru rompiendo el silencio que se formo en la inmensa habitación, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia lo que suponía, seria mi habitación.

Mientras caminábamos, observe que también adentro algunas cosas habían cambiado, también vi a algunas personas que me recibieron con una sonrisa y yo respondía con otra.

Después de un largo camino llegamos a nuestro destino, Neru abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, la habitación no era tan grande ni tan pequeña, tenia una cama individual, un escritorio y un pequeño ropero, supongo que como sirviente es lo que merecía, pero cuando no estuve en el castillo tuve una habitación similar, así que me acostumbraría rápido.

-Bueno, dejare que acomode sus cosas, en unos minutos, Teto lo llevara con la princesa-Dijo con una sonrisa Neru saliendo de ahí y cerrando la puerta.

Puse la maleta encima de la cama y mire por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, daba una vista hermosa hacia el jardín, ese mismo jardín donde estaba con mi hermana antes de que me separaran de ella.

Respire hondo tranquilizándome un poco, lo que menos quería pensar era en eso.

Me acerque a la maleta sacando la ropa y acomodándola en el pequeño ropero, una vez que acabe, saque mi ropa de mayordomo y me la comencé a poner.

Una vez que termine, tocaron la puerta tres veces y por la puerta entro una chica de cabello rojo recogido en dos coletas en una forma algo peculiar.

-¿Estas listo, Len?-Pregunto con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz bastante agudo.

-Claro, ¿Tu eres Teto?-Le pregunte ya cuando comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

-Así es, para todo lo que necesites aquí estoy-Murmuro aun con una sonrisa mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta café con tonos amarillos-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo…-Susurro un poco nerviosa-¿Tu puedes solo?-Pregunto un poco preocupada, o eso note en su mirada, yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa sincera mientras abría lentamente la puerta y entraba en la enorme habitación.

La mire bien y vi que solo era la estancia, con una gran ventana que daba una vista hermosa del Reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad, o bueno mejor dicho lo que quedaba del Reino.

Lamentablemente, cuando mi hermana Rin, llego al trono, todo el reino se vino abajo, cada vez había mas pobreza, mucha gente se moría de hambre.

Y lo peor… si alguna vez alguien se llegaba a oponer ante Rin…lo que ella hacia era matarlos.

Sin duda alguna me dolía el pensar que mi querida hermana hacia eso, pero aun así, yo jure protegerla con toda mi alma, hasta que muera.

Cuando entre en la habitación, ella levanto su mirada de su te para dirigir su mirada hacia mi, me miro determinadamente de arriba abajo, pero ningún rastro de felicidad o nostalgia apareció en su mirada.

Yo simplemente la vi un poco para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

-Mi Princesa-Dije mas que formal levantando la mirada hacia ella-Seré su mayordomo ahora, mi nombre es Len, a sus ordenes-Murmure dándole una corta sonrisa, sin embargo ella seguía con una expresión fría.

-Si, me dijeron que llegarías hoy-Murmuro con un tono de voz demasiado frío-Ya que eres nuevo, te diré como funcionan las cosas aquí, Primero. Nunca tardes en llegar si te llamo, Segundo. No puedes opinar si no te digo, y Tercero. Llámame "Princesa" o "Su Alteza", no aceptare que me llames como se te de la gana-Dijo con voz firme parándose de su asiento y comenzando a acercarse a mi.

Unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla me invadieron, sin embargo, si llegaba a hacerlo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me ara.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, ella simplemente me extendió su mano, capte al instante lo que tenía que hacer, así que me arrodille enfrente de ella, tome su mano y la bese probando así la lealtad que le tenía a mi hermana.

-Serás un buen sirviente Len-Dijo ahora con una corta sonrisa, pero esa no era su verdadera sonrisa, era mas como una sonrisa fingida, obligada.

-Si mi Princesa…

_**[Eh aquí el fin del cap, ¿Qué tal quedo? Pues… dilo en un reviiew nwn, Bueno ahora me retiro, Cuídense,**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagamine}**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este cap es narrado desde el punto de vista de Rin.**_

_**Vocaloid ni la Saga Evil me pertenecen, Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha y la Saga Evil a el gran Mothy.**_

_-Rin…-Me llamo con dulzura la voz de mi madre: Sweet Ann, yo voltee a verla._

_-¿Si, mami?- Pregunte dejando de jugar con mis muñecas dejándolas ahí en el piso, mientras veo como mi madre me abrazaba fuertemente y comenzaba a llorar levemente- ¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Oh Rin… ¿recuerdas…a tu hermano Len?-Su voz se oía muy triste, yo la abraza un poco insegura, sentía que algo malo le había pasado a mi hermano como para que mamá llorara así._

_-Si, mami, ¿Algo malo le paso a Len?-Mi voz sonó sin vida cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca._

_-Rin…tu hermano…esta muerto…-Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, las lagrimas no pude contener y comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, me abraze mas fuerte a mi madre, nunca había sufrido algo así, pero ahora sufrió por la perdida de mi querido hermano._

Desperté de golpe, abriendo lo mas que pude mis ojos, respiraba muy agitadamente y una gota de sudor callo por mi frente.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba en mi habitación, pero me había levantado antes de que Neru viniera y me despertara.

Me lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de asimilar todo, había soñado…no mas bien, había recordado algo que marco mi infancia, en un sueño.

Ya no recordaba nada de el… fue lo que hice para olvidar mi dolor, cuando mi madre murió, no derrame ni una sola lagrima por ella, si la amaba, como una hija ama a su madre, pero supongo que me quede sin lagrimas de tanto llorarle a el.

Neru interrumpió en mi habitación y se sorprendió al verme ya despierta, y aun con la expresión de sorpresa, saco mi ropa de hoy y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol matinal me pegara en el rostro, entrecerré los ojos un poco tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol, una vez que me acostumbre me levante y me dirigí al baño donde Neru ya tenia lista mi bañera con agua caliente, Neru salio de mi habitación dejándome ahí dándome privacidad, como siempre.

Unos minutos después ya me encontraba en el comedor desayunando, como siempre, la mejor comida que se pudiera imaginar, mire a mi lado derecho, ahí se encontraba Len, mi nuevo sirviente, el, al darse cuenta de que lo mirada, me dirigió una sonrisa sincera haciendo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, rápidamente voltee mi mirada ignorándolo y siguiendo comiendo.

Una vez que termine con mi desayuno, me levante sin decir nada y comencé a caminar hacia el gran vestíbulo del castillo, el cual donde se encontraba mi trono (obvio, antes de mi madre). Cuando llegue, me senté en mi trono y observe de nuevo a mi lado derecho y ahí seguía Len con su tonta sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa…se parecía a la de mi hermano fallecido…

Moví mi cabeza lentamente tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi hermano, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Mire la entrada del castillo y suspire aburrida, era hora de la parte del día: Atender a los aldeanos.

Hice un movimiento con mi mano dando a entender que podían hacer pasar a los aldeanos que se vendrían a quejar, como siempre hacían. Los guardias abrieron las puertas lentamente haciendo pasar al primer aldeano, bueno aldeana, una joven de cabellera café corta, con un vestido rojo algo manchado y maltratado con un delantal blanco.

Suspire molesta al verla, no era la primera vez que ella venia a quejarse, y aun así la repuesta seria la misma. Si mal lo recuerdo se llamaba Meiko…Meiko Sakine.

-¿Ahora que quieres Sakine?-Dije muy molesta viendo con frialdad a la castaña, ella me devolvió la mirada, también con frialdad.

-¡Lo de siempre: Alimentos!-Gruño molesta Meiko, yo la mire aun con frialdad y suspire.

-Y ya sabes la repuesta de siempre, NO-Conteste más que molesta, siempre venia por lo mismo y aun así no se rendía.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Todos se están muriendo de hambre, ¡Por tu culpa!-La mire con rabia, antes había sido paciente con ella, pero ahora me saco de mis casillas.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme como si fuera como tu! Soy la Princesa, ¿Si recuerdas?

-¡Una Princesa de verdad ayudaría a su reino!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderme así Sakine?-Era suficiente, esto solo significa un castigo…la muerte.

-¿Qué por que le respondo así? ¡Por que se lo merece! ¡Usted no es una Princesa de verdad, solo es una niña caprichosa a la cual le dieron un reino!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Guardias llévensela de mi vista! ¡Y que no vuelva a venir al castillo, o si no su castigo será la muerte!-Me levante molesta de mi trono mirando con odio a Meiko, no tuve que voltear a mi derecha para saber que Len estaba preocupado por esa campesina cualquiera, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Voltee en dirección a Meiko viendo como era jalada y arrastrada fuera del castillo por los guardias.

-¡Me las pagaras! ¡Te juro que me vengare! ¡Eres la verdadera Hija del Mal!

Solo sonreí como repuesta, quisiera ver como se venga esa campesina.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho más, ¿A si que la Hija del Mal?

_**Bueno eh aquí el Cap 2, (ya que el primero fue el Prologo y el primer cap narrado por Len nwn) Por fin pude actualizar esto jeje, es que en las vacaciones es mas difícil para mi -.-**_

_**Pero bueno aun asi aquí estoy, solo me faltaria acabar este y luego empezare otro (el cual aun no se de que trate ._.) Pero bueno, me despido, Bye-Bye**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Eliza Kagamine**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Vocaloid Ni la Saga Evil me pertenecen.**

Sabia que mi hermana era malvada… pero nunca pensé verlo con mis propios ojos.

Ya después de que se llevaron a la chica llamada "Meiko Sakine" no sabia que pensar sobre mi hermana, nunca creí verla de ese modo.

Los demás campesinos pasaron con algo de temor después de ver como se llevaron a la chica de cabello café y rojos rojizos.

Cuando termino Rin de recibir a los campesinos ya era la hora de comida, ahora Neru era la que estaría a su lado derecho en vez de mi.

Y aprovecharía ese tiempo para ver el castillo, camine por los grandes pasillos pasando por enfrente de la cocina.

-¡Len! ¡Ven muchacho!-Gire mi rostro hacia mi lado derecho viendo quien me llamaba, no hacia falta saber quien era, después de todo, todos conocen la hermosa y melodiosa voz de Luka Megurine la chef real.

-¿Qué pasa Luka-San?-Me acerque a ella viendo que alguna comida ya no estaba por lo cual Rin estaría comiendo en esos mismos momentos.

-¿Len, tienes un momento libre? Necesito un favor-Me dijo en suplica mientras lavaba algunos utensilios de cocina que utilizo.

-Claro, Neru se quedara con Rin lo que queda del día, dime que necesitas-Luka me extendió una lista con algunas cosas de comida.-¿Necesitas comida? Pero, un cargamento vendrá mañana-Ella suspiro y comenzó a guardar unas ollas.

-Ya se que vienen mañana, Len, pero esas son unas especias que necesito y que solo se consiguen en el reino vecino-Dijo clavando sus ojos azules en mi, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

-El Reino vecino… ¿Te refieres al Reino de Verde?-Pregunte tratando de recordar ese nombre, aunque no era difícil recordarlo ya que todos sus habitantes tienen cabello verde.

-Así es-Asintió Luka al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla mostrando su lado maternal. –Anda ve, luego se te ara de noche.

Asentí un poco sonrojado y me fui de ahí con la lista en manos, tuve que ir a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya que no iría con mi traje de mayordomo.

Me puse un traje casual, unos pantalones cafes, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco café, y sobre mi cabeza un gorro marron. Me mire en el espejo y solté una pequeña sonrisa, así era como me vestía antes, durante el tiempo que no estuve en el castillo y de repente la nostalgia me inundo.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar esos recuerdos en los que estuve lejos de mi hermana.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la salida que daba al jardín, Rin nunca salía por ahí, por lo cual, yo y la mayoría de los sirvientes salíamos por ahí. Era una salida un poco más tardada en cuanto salir del enorme castillo, pero ninguno nos quejamos.

Me dirigí al establo, una vez dentro escogí un caballo que me pareció apropiado para el viaje, un hermoso caballo de color café, antes de salir acaricie a Josephine, el corcel de Rin.

Me subí al caballo y emprendí mi viaje hacia el Reino de Verde, sentía el viento pegándome en la cara, lo cual se sentía genial, era como la sensación de ser libre.

A los pocos minutos, llegue, aun era muy temprano. Me baje del caballo y me acerque a una tienda de alimentos, me acerque al mostrador y al otro lado de el, había una chica de cabello verde corto y ojos del mismo color.

-Bienvenido-Me saludo con una sonrisa-¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Si claro, ¿Podía darme estas especias?-Saque la lista de la bolsa de mi pantalón y se la di.

-Claro, espera aquí-Dijo y se fue a buscar las especias. Me quede un rato viendo hacia las personas del pueblo, todos se veían muy amables, con hermoso cabello verde.

_-"Te daré este regalo y así dormirás. Te daré este regalo y así podrás dormir bien. Soy la princesa que te lo da. Por el bien de tu felicidad…"_-Se escucho desde afuera ese hermoso canto, nunca había escuchado una voz así. Preste más atención a la canción y a la chica que cantaba.

_-"La política dice que debemos casarnos. Pero aun así sigo amándote. Un avaricioso mujeriego incompetente. Y aun así siempre te eh amado…"_

-Que hermosa voz… -Susurre aun prestándole atención, sin darme cuenta que la chica ya había regresado con las especias.

-¿Verdad que si?-Dijo sonriendo mientras yo me asuste un poco, ella río-Se llama Hatsune Miku

_-"Los dotes de la hija del doctor. Es todo lo que te importa. Olvidaste la promesa que hiciste. De ser bueno con tu mujer…"_

-¿Hatsune Miku?-Repetí un tanto asombrado. La chica asintió.

-Así es, ella tiene una voz hermosa, siempre canta como a estas horas, todos dicen que es la más hermosa de aquí, su cabello verde no tiene comparación y es amada por todos.

_-"Tengo un remedio. Para la ansiedad. Donde puedes tener dulces sueños. Este es mi regalo para ti…"_

-Amada por todos…-Susurre tomando la bolsa con las especias y pagándole a la chica.-¿Dónde canta?

-En el centro de la plaza, a estas horas, aun alcanzas a verla si te apuras-Dijo con una sonrisa entregándome el dinero que había sobrado.

_-"Te daré esta medicina y así dormirás. Te daré esta medicina y así podrás dormir bien. Yo soy la princesa que te lo da. Por el bien de tu felicidad…"_

-Muchas gracias, perdona, ¿Tu nombre es?

-Gumi Megpoid

-Gracias Gumi-Le dije mientras salía de la tienda y me dirigía a la plaza, había mucha gente alrededor, intentando hacerme un espacio entre la gente, por fin llegue y la vi…

_-"Yo llevare las preocupaciones de todos. Mis padres, los ciudadanos. Por ellos me niego a dormir…"_

Era justo como me dijo Gumi, hermoso cabello verde amarrado en dos coletas, su rostro era tan hermoso que no había palabras para describirlo, y su voz, escucharla así en persona era tan distinto, era como escuchar a un ángel cantar.

_-"Seguiré haciendo mi regalo, medicina para que todos puedan dormir. La realidad que detestas y lo deseos que te fueron negados. Si tu sueñas eres capaz de olvidar todo…"_

Mi corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que cantaba, cada vez que sonreía…

_-"Como un bebe en su cuna. Cierra tus ojos y abandónate a el…"_

En ese momento ella me miro, y sin dejar de cantar me mostró una sonrisa tan hermosa. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

_-"Todos beben mi regalo. Ahora todos son felices. Y yo por ser la única sin dormir eh obtenido. Libertad y fortuna…"_

Y en ese momento, lo supe…

_-"Te daré esta medicina y así dormirás. Te daré esta medicina y así dormirás bien. Yo soy la princesa que te la da. Para que tu deseo sea concedido. Siendo tratada como una muñeca. Usada día tras día. Ya llevo rota desde hace mucho tiempo. Completamente destruida. Esta medicina es muy efectiva. Hace que duermas para siempre. Con esto ahora puedo dormir yo también. "_

"_Y aquella que trajo el sueño. Se convirtió en la Bella Durmiente"_

Me había enamorado…

**Eh aquí otro capitulo de esta mi historia. Okay no XP**

**La verdad al principio no pensaba poner toda la cancion, pero al final si cupo XP **

**Si alguien pregunta, la cancion es "Nemurase hime kara no okurimono" (La cual tampoco me pertenece) y es cantada por Miku y es parte de la saga de los 7 pecados capitales.**

**Bueno, dejo el cap aprovechando mis ya ultimos dias de vacaciones, asi que nos vemoos**

**Atte. Eliza Kagamine**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vocaloid ni sus personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**_

Una vez que acabo el show de la chica, Len se acerco a ella, notando la presencia de una chica de cabello blanco al lado de su amada Miku.

-Has estado grandiosa hoy Miku-Dijo la chica del cabello de blanco con una sonrisa muy leve.

-No digas eso Haku-Murmuro Miku con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Miku Hatsune?-Dijo algo nervioso Len acercándose a ambas chicas, que lo miraron sorprendidas, excepto una que lo miro con un leve sonrojo.

-Así es-Respondió Miku aun con su sonrojo, pero ahora más notorio-¿Tú quien eres? Nunca te hemos visto por aquí, ¿Verdad Haku?

-Exacto… -Respondió en un susurro la chica de nombre Haku.

-Mi nombre es Len, vengo del Reino de Amarillo-Dijo un tanto triste el rubio bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿El Reino de Amarillo? Los rumores dicen que cada vez esta peor… ¿Es cierto?-Murmuro la peli verde poniendo su mano en el hombro de Len haciendo que este se sorprendiera y otro sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, es cierto, cada vez el Reino esta peor…-Susurro Len mirando a ambas chicas con una mirada triste.

-Y si… esta tan mal, ¿Por qué no vives en otro lugar?-Pregunto Haku mirando algo triste a Len.

-No puedo… trabajo en el castillo-Dijo Len ahora con una sonrisa recordando a su hermana.

-¿En el castillo?-Pregunto Miku ahora mas interesada- Disculpa… pero, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen acerca de la Princesa Rin?-Len la miro un poco confundido al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen acerca de la Princesa?-Pregunto Len.

-Bueno… dicen que es muy mala… y que no ayuda a su Reino… se ha escuchado el rumor que ahora le llaman "La Hija del Mal"-Dijo Haku un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada sombría que tenia Len ahora.

-Ya veo…-susurro Len con una mirada que asusto a Haku, era una mezcla de rabia, odio y la vez tristeza.

-¿Len? Vamos, no te pongas así, se que dentro de la Princesa existe un alma dulce y sincera-dijo la peliverde con mucha sinceridad, ella pensaba que aun dentro de la persona mas malvada del mundo, dentro de esa persona también existía bondad y sinceridad, muchos pensaba que Miku solo soñaba demasiado, pero aun así Haku si le creía.

-¿En verdad crees eso?-dijo algo esperanzado el rubio viendo a la chica.

-Claro que si-admitió con una gran sonrisa Miku haciendo que el rostro de Len volviera a tener una gran sonrisa.

Para el rubio no había nada mas feliz que saber que por fin una sola persona que no fuera el pensara que su hermana no era del todo malvada. Muchos pensaban lo contrario, que era la maldad pura, eso hacia que Len se enfadara siempre, pero por mas molesto que estaba, siempre que recordaba el dulce rostro de su hermana sonriendo, mas fuerzas llegaban a el para enfrentar todo eso y luchar por un solo motivo: volver a ver a Rin sonreír como lo hacia antes.

-Gracias Miku, eres la primera persona que piensa eso acerca de la Princesa-el rubio abrazo a la peliverde frente a la mirada confusa de Haku y de algunos que pasaban por ahí.

-¡Miku, Haku!-una voz a lo lejos distrajo el momento de ambos, los tres voltearon a ver quien había llamado a las chicas, una cabellera entre rojiza y naranja se distinguía entre la gente y se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Miki?-pregunto Miku al ver a la recién llegada, parecía algo cansada, al parecer las había buscado por todo el Reino.

-¡Que cansancio! ¡Las eh buscado por casi todo el Reino chicas!-exclamo bastante cansada la joven de no mas de 15 años.

La chica de al parecer nombre Miki fijo su vista en Len, viendo que completamente lo había ignorado.

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Perdóname enserio no te vi!-se disculpo Miki al momento que hacia una leve reverencia y extendía su mano en señal de saludo-Mucho gusto, soy Miki Furukawa, amiga y compañera de trabajo de Miku y Haku

-El gusto es mió Miki, me llamo Len-saludo Len con una sonrisa al momento que tomaba la mano de Miki aceptando gustoso el saludo-Disculpa, ¿Habías dicho que tu Miku y Haku son compañeras de trabajo?

-Así es, trabajamos como empleadas domesticas en una mansión no muy lejos de aquí-explico Miku viendo a Miki y a Len-¿No es así Haku?-pregunto Miku viendo a la albina intentando meterla en la conversación de los tres.

-S-Si…-tartamudeo algo leve Haku pero lo suficiente para escucharla y entenderle.

-Ya veo-dijo como respuesta Len.

-Bueno Miku por eso mismo venia, ya se nos hizo algo tarde ya deberíamos estar en la mansión-dijo la pelirroja un tanto preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Tranquila Miki, le explicaremos nuestro retraso-la calmo la peliverde mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la menor-Supongo que aquí nos separamos Len

-Supongo que si…-murmuro algo triste el rubio, pero aun así con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-¡Vamos Haku se nos ara tarde!-exclamo aun preocupada Miki tomando a Haku del brazo comenzando a jalarla llevándosela de ahí.

-S-Si… Miku… no tardes-dijo algo tímido la albina pero un poco más alto de lo que acostumbraba hablar.

-Bueno Len, espero regreses bien al Reino Amarillo, nos veremos luego-dijo finalmente Miku comenzando a irse corriendo de ahí alcanzando a sus amigas.

-Si…nos veremos luego-susurro por ultimo Len con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras en su mente, esperaba que ese "luego" llegara rápido.

_**¿Qué tal? Casi mil años sin actualizar, pero bueno, la secundaria me acaba todos los días, y mi inspiración muere cada día mas, así que aproveche este domingo para poder acabar este capitulo, que la verdad lo acabe muy rápido ._. Así que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Para ser sinceros no pensaba meter a Miki, pero la idea se me ocurrió, así que espero haiga quedado mejor.**_

_**Y ya debería estar dormida zzz… pero decidí subir el cap antes de dormir, espero les guste, dejen reviiew por favor, me harían muy feliz :3 **_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Eliza Kagamine**_


End file.
